Laid
by Thrythlind
Summary: Kiyone, in one of her fits of hysterical idiocy usually inspired by Mihoshi, has concocted the
1. Clubbing

"Why, praytell, have you called me to this place?"  
Ayeka demanded. Kiyone glanced over at her and arched  
an eyebrow. "This place" was the apartment she shared  
with Mihoshi.  
"You and I have to have a talk," Kiyone said,  
collecting a tray of snacks and heading out to join  
her friend in the living room.  
"About what?" Ayeka demanded. "Make yourself plain?"  
"You and Ryoko have come to an arrangement, soon,"  
Kiyone said.  
"What sort of arrangement should I come to with  
that..." Ayeka paused, flicking her dress with  
unnecessary force and straightening her back.   
"...monster woman."  
"Just mention her name and you get excited," Kiyone  
said, shaking her head.  
"Excuse me!?!!" Ayeka gasped, standing straight up.   
"Are you suggesting that I...and  
that....thing...have...a RELATIONSHIP?!!!"  
"For goodness sake, I just said 'excited!'" Kiyone  
said irritably. "Sit down and hear me out."  
"You had better begin to make sense, Officer Makibi,"  
Ayeka said harshly.  
"Let me give you a rundown of a rather common  
sequence of events," Kiyone said. "Ryoko teases you,  
you overreact and insult her, she insults you, there's  
a fight, lots of fireworks. I...I...I..." each repeat  
of the word was more emphatic. "Have to..." Kiyone  
held up her hand and started ticking off fingers.   
"Clean up the mess, deal with the locals, deal with  
the MIB," she paused and started a small side rant.   
"Are you aware that aliens and supernatural beings  
have been in Japan long enough that more than NINETY  
percent of the population is IMMUNE to neuralization?   
This is a statistic that I am given roughly THREE  
TIMES A WEEK!!! It's almost as bad as San  
Francisco!! Or even ATLANTA!!! Which brings up the  
trigger happy cat-girl and her sisters that came by  
yesteday. Anyway...THEN I have to deal with my  
superiors, and FINALLY deal with your parents! This  
has been happening nearly twice a week in the two or  
three years since we came here. To top it all off,  
your fights attract more galatic criminals than I  
anything else I can imagine, and that's when TENCHI  
gets involved."  
Kiyone's voice started to raise to levels she usually  
reserved for Mihoshi, and Ayeka blinked as she leaned  
back, slightly nervous.  
"I swear, being stationed near the three of you would  
make being partnered with Mihoshi look like the  
assignment from heaven if it weren't for the fact that  
SHE'S here too!!!"  
"And what about Washu?" Ayeka asked faintly.  
"She works in a sub-dimension," Kiyone says.   
"Barring Mihoshi incidents she has less impact on the  
world at large than a salami sandwich." Actually that  
made her nervous, she was certain Washu would  
eventually get bored and try something big.  
"And why," Ayeka asked. "Isn't Ryoko here?"  
"Because the problem isn't with her," Kiyone said.   
"The problem is with you."  
"And how is that?" Ayeka asked. "Should I just  
abandon my claim on Lord Tenchi and give her an open  
passage?"  
"Tenchi," Kiyone said. "Will have two wives once he  
takes the throne, assuming he takes the throne. So  
there is no need to abandon your claim on him. Tenchi  
can't decide between you because he loves you both.   
Ryoko wouldn't mind sharing, would actually appreciate  
it, but isn't about to give up."  
"How would Ryoko appreciate, 'sharing' as you put  
it?" Ayeka asked.  
"You have her wrapped around your finger as surely as  
Tenchi does," Kiyone said. "And are just as aware of  
it."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ayeka  
said, putting her nose in the air.  
"Exactly," Kiyone said. "I can't count the number of  
times I could swear you made a pass at her. Then you  
shoot her down when she responds. And it's worse when  
you're both drunk. She gets emotional and you get  
mean. Do you even remember how many times you've  
brought her to tears during those drinking binges in  
the baths?"  
"Binge?" Ayeka protested, not answering the question.  
"I don't binge."  
"Right," Kiyone said. "Now the way I see it, you  
either truly have desire toward her at all," Kiyone  
thought that doubtful. "Or else you are so  
uncomfortable with the thought that you'd rather  
sabotage any conversation you have Ryoko than risk  
proving it to yourself."  
"I am not attracted to Ryoko," Ayeka snapped. "Or  
any woman! It is untoward in a Jurain princess." At  
that Kiyone fixed her with a look.  
"Your mother and Lady Funaho," Kiyone said simply.  
"How dare you suggest such a thing," Kiyone gasped.  
"Since they admitted it, and told me you walked in on  
them once," Kiyone said.  
"It is a dreadful lie," Ayeka said. "I'll hear no  
more of it."  
"Fine, fine," Kiyone said. "Whatever. In any case,  
straight, bi, lesbian, whatever. You don't have to  
have sex with Ryoko for her to be the other wife."  
Ayeka blinked as if she had never considered that  
before. "But telling her you have no interest would  
at least be fair. Not to mention stop leading her  
on."  
"I am not leading her on," Ayeka protested again.  
"Whatever," Kiyone said waving that off.   
"Incidentally, I'd say she'd be a better First Empress  
than Second."  
"And why is that?" Ayeka decided.  
"Take a moment to consider Ryoko's idea of covert,"  
Kiyone said. The image of a sevveral large explosions  
came to mind. "Do you really think she'd make a good  
Head of Security? Head of the Military should suit  
her fine."  
"True," Ayeka admitted. "She is much better at brute  
force, isn't she." Kiyone leaned forward.  
"That is at least concession in the right direction,"  
Kiyone said. "Now, on to my plan for the night."  
"Your plan?" Ayeka repeated.  
"Right," Kiyone said. "Mihoshi is out on patrols,  
I'm off duty, and Minagi is coming down to visit..."  
"Yes, two days from now," Ayeka said. Kiyone smirked  
and raised a finger.  
"That, is what she told everybody else," Kiyone said.  
Ayeka's mouth dropped open.  
"You said you weren't interested in women!" Ayeka  
accused.  
"Did I?" Kiyone asked. "I don't remember that."  
"You," Ayeka growled. "But Minagi...?" She looked  
confused.  
"Looks like Ryoko, and isn't in love with you and  
Tenchi," Kiyone said. "And as easy as it is to play  
with Ryoko's heart strings...I don't feel like  
becoming the fourth of a quartet."  
"You're with Minagi because she looks like Ryoko?"  
Ayeka said, narrowing her eyes.  
"Well, at first yeah," Kiyone admitted. "But she's  
got a lot of other great....and that's really not your  
business so, now, on to my plan..."  
"I'm not interested," Ayeka said, putting her nose in  
the air, and failing to push the vulnerability Kiyone  
had displayed."  
"Then why aren't you leaving?" Kiyone asked. Ayeka  
flashed her eyes in Kiyone's direction. "So, anyway,  
I'm taking Minagi dancing tonight, in about thirty  
minutes. We're going to a club, and you're coming  
with us. At the very least, you can learn how to turn  
down offers without insulting smeone's age, species,  
intelligence, personality, parentage, strengths,  
weaknesses, social status, children (not a favorite  
one of mine either of late) or hair-color." As Kiyone  
ticked off points Ayeka winced. "Did I catch them  
all?"  
"Finances?" Ayeka said weakly.  
"Oh yes," Kiyone said. "Financial status, another  
no-no when politely turning someone down so that they  
don't feel quite hurt and confused and decide to  
retaliate starting a fight that destroys Tokyo Tower."  
"That was only our fault three times," Ayeka  
protested. She took a moment to catch her breath.   
"So you hope to teach me to treat that...." Kiyone  
gave her a look. "Treat Ryoko a little more  
politely."  
"At least," Kiyone said. ~If I'm really lucky you'll  
get laid, but how lucky am I ever.~ Speaking of  
which, there was a flaw in her master plan here, she  
knew it, but she couldn't quite lay hold of it. Then  
the doorbell rang, and Kiyone walked over to the door  
and opened it to let Minagi in.  
The youngest Hakubi greeted Kiyone with a passionate  
kiss driving her back into the apartment and shutting  
the door behind them. Until she caught sight of  
Ayeka's disapproving face.  
"Oh don't stop now," Kiyone muttered as Minagi broke  
off.  
"Uh, Kiyo-chan," Minagi asked faintly.  
"Hmmm?" Kiyone asked dreaminly, kissing at Minagi's  
neck.  
"What's Aunty Ayeka doing here?" Minagi asked.  
"She's going dancing with us," Kiyone answered.   
"Sort of a lesson in tolerance for her."  
"Won't she tell Ryoko?" Minagi whispered, hopefully  
low enough that Ayeka couldn't hear. Kiyone froze.   
Yep, there was that flaw in the plan. Kiyone glanced  
over to Ayeka, where the princess was sitting with her  
eyes averted.  
~Jsut have to make sure she stays too busy,~ Kiyone  
thought, breaking fully away from Minagi who took a  
sort of attention stance. "Okay, we have to get ready  
now. Ayeka, you need to change clothes. Something  
more normal to Earth, I have some stuff that should  
fit you in my room."  
"Obviously it has been your plan all along to see me  
in revealing clothing," Ayeka accused the both of  
them. So saying she strolled defiantly into Kiyone's  
room to change clothes.  
As soon as Ayeka was gone Minagi hit Kiyone upside  
the head. Kiyone flashed a what shrug in her  
direction, and Minagi gestured irritably toward the  
room Ayeka had just walked into. This was followed by  
the patented, "seemed like a good idea at the time"  
shrug and the "great, now what" eye rolling.  
  
*****  
  
At the Club Luna, a green haired woman approached the  
bar and asked for the phone. The bartender politely  
pointed to the end of the bar and the young woman  
strode for it purposefully. She was a rather small,  
elf-like woman with an odd, almost masculine stride.   
As if that stride were her true habit and it the  
feminine glide she'd been using was an act that was  
falling apart as she grew more irritated.  
She was dressed in a green mini-skirt and a tight  
green-leather blouse with no sleeves and thin  
shoulderstraps. It reminded the wearer of a less  
expansive version of that Xina chick's armor on TV.   
She was actually fairly glad there were no guys around  
to look at her, because the outfit left little to  
imagine about her assetts.  
She was wearing a pair of high heels, a form of  
footware she had long ago decided was the bane of her  
existance. And above them a pair of lower-leg  
wrappings, in green, with cute little cloth balls  
hanging from small white ropes on the side.  
The woman grabbed the phone and dialed a number.  
  
*****  
  
Across town, in a rather large home for the area, a  
phone rang.  
"Tendo residence," a woman said, picking up the  
phone. "Nabiki speaking."  
  
*****  
  
"There's nothing but women here, Nabiki," the  
green-haired woman said, almost growlling.  
  
*****  
  
"What was that?" Nabiki asked with a smirk. "I  
couldn't hear you."  
  
*****  
  
"I SAID," the woman on the phone shouted. "There's  
NOTHING but WOMEN here!!" She glanced around at the  
eyes staring at her. "Sorry..."  
  
*****  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki said with a mock question. "Is that  
you?"  
  
*****  
  
"Of course it's me," Ranma muttered. "Who'd you  
think it was, Amaterasu's grand child?"  
  
*****  
  
"For all we know you could be," Nabiki said. "Oh  
don't start Ranma, in the past two years, we've heard  
of ancestors of yours that were dragons, vampires,  
succubi, demons, angels, gods, aliens, werecreatures  
and I think even the snow-woman once. You are quite  
possibly the most crossed being on the planet. We've  
gotten to the point that we don't know what you are,  
so please don't make statements like that again, we  
really don't want to invite trouble."  
  
*****  
  
"Right, right," Ranma said. "But what's goin' on  
here, Nabiki. You didn't think I had enough women  
trouble so you sent me to a place with no guys?" A  
couple of her carefully not listening listeners perked  
up on hearing this.  
  
*****  
  
"Would you rather I sent you to place with ALL guys  
the way YOU'RE dressed?" Nabiki asked.  
"If you sent him to a place with all guys," Kasumi  
said as she passed by. "He'd probably have no problem  
at all the way he's dressed." Nabiki covered the  
phone and shushed her sister with an amused, if rather  
strained, look on her face.  
"You are under orders to spend the night relaxing,  
Saotome," Nabiki said. "So relax. Talk to some of  
the women, go dancing, eat some ice cream, drink some  
beer. Blow off some steam before you blow  
up...again."  
  
*****  
  
"Ahh, he had it coming!" Ranma said.  
  
*****  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki said. "It was a rat, not a wererat,  
not a rat demon, not even a jusenkyo cursed martial  
artist, just a rat. And you hit it with a chi blast  
large enough to dig a new tunnel in that hill."  
  
*****  
  
Ranma grumbled silently as she pondered that.  
"You might have a point," Ranma muttered. "You're  
sure, Akane's not going to hear about this? Before I  
thought you meant, nobody is going to find out where  
you are. Not nobody is going to find out you spent  
three days at a club-hotel full of women!!!! Are you  
CRAZY sending me here?"  
  
*****  
  
"Nobody is going to hear about this," Nabiki assured  
him. "I set it up after all, and if this gets out my  
head's on the platter right next to yours. Though I  
could probably talk my way out of any repercussions,  
the point is I'd rather not need to, so...no one will  
find out."  
  
*****  
  
"Your concern for my safety is overwhelming," Ranma  
muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"Have you been reading the dictionary Ranma?" Nabiki  
asked. "I wasn't aware you knew words like  
'overwhelming.'"  
  
*****  
  
"Ha, ha," Ranma muttered. "So just why is there  
nothing but women here?"  
  
*****  
  
"It's a specialized club. I'm sure someone there can  
explain it to you," Nabiki said. Then she continued  
in a sing-song voice. "I'm hanging up now Ranma."  
  
*****  
  
"Wait, Nabiki!" Ranma shouted. "Don't...don't hang  
up...you're absolutely sure...That Akane won't hear  
about this."  
  
*****  
  
"Ranma, just forget about Akane for three days,"  
Nabiki said soberly. "Just...forget about  
her...alright?"  
  
*****  
  
"But if she..." Ranma started.  
  
*****  
  
"Forget about her for now," Nabiki said. "That's an  
order." She quickly hung up the phone before Ranma  
could answer.  
  
*****  
  
"You couldn't think of anything better than sending  
him uninformed into a lesbian dance club?" Kasumi  
asked wearily.  
"It's also a hotel," Nabiki said smiling.  
"Nabiki," Kasumi tsked at her older sister.  
"Kasumi," Nabiki said, seriously. "I could have sent  
him to the most obscure and tiny tropical island, and  
at least one of the lot would have followed him. I  
don't think any of them would look for him there."  
"The potential consequences," Kasumi said.  
"He promised he wouldn't try anything until he saw me  
again," Nabiki said. "As for the other, he could  
laid. He could run away. He could even fall in love  
and never come back here. Hell, with Ranma there's  
always the chance he could come back bearing the child  
of an alien princess. But I could care less about  
that, I want him to forget about Akane. At least  
until she acts her age."  
"She wasn't herself when that happened, Nabiki,"  
Kasumi said.  
"It's not the stuff she did while possessed that I'm  
angry about," Nabiki said. "It's the fact that she  
refuses to admit that any of it was a 'big deal.' She  
acts like she doesn't care about what did or could've  
happened."  
"It's an act," Kasumi started. "She's scared."  
"There's more people involved than just her," Nabiki  
snapped. "So she can take her act and stuff it.   
After Ranma finally gets rid of Happosai's fetish  
demon, her first act of free will is to hit Ranma up  
side the head and berate the lot of us for not telling  
her about her little pet pig being Ryouga. And not  
one word on the matter since. Akane is NOT high on my  
list of people right now."  
Nabiki stalked off, leaving Kasumi behind shaking her  
head. She supposed it was lucky that nothing truly  
permanent had happened all the physical changes had  
been reversed when the demon had been banished, and  
Akane hadn't gotten around to doing more than changing  
people yet. No worse hentai behavior, but it had been  
close.  
  
  
((Notes: Got bored...so, yes, did something stupid and  
started another idea...mostly comedic but starting on  
a slightly dark note...as for Kiyone...she may be a  
highly intelligent tactician, strategist and  
investigator, but if something has been bothering for  
a long time she has tendency to get hasty, slipshod,  
and downright stupid in her attempts to fix it...hence  
that "Get Ayeka laid." plan...and the relationship...I  
just think it's fun to put Kiyone in such awkward  
situations...oh yeah...even if I go with the implied  
prediction in Nabiki's rant, most likely this will not  
be a Ranma/Ayeka match up beyond a one or two night  
stand...I really don't know where I'll end up with  
this one...if I follow it at all...as for my  
imaginings of Akane as possessed by a fetish  
demon...check out www.bastianmage.com and go to  
Sebestians adult galleries...lots of furry, rubber,  
bondage and other strange fetishes....what can I  
say....I was running on fumes when I wrote this  
idea....)) 


	2. Remembering

A tall, dark-haired woman walked in to the main room  
of the bar section of Club Luna and stretched  
languidly with a small smile on her face. It was  
about time for a good vacation back among the teeming  
mortal masses. She strode through the main room,  
appreciating the looks she was drawing from the  
assorted women in the bar. Aside from the woman with  
the blood-red hair in the manager's uniform behind the  
bar.  
She expected that however, the facial markings made  
her stand out almost as much as her hair. And Hecate  
had always given the impression that she was inured to  
the shocks of physical beauty. Being the daughter of  
the Lord of the Dead must have had something to do  
with it. What was unusal was that the woman's gaze  
was directed toward a specific spot.  
The dark-haired woman turned to follow the path of  
Hecate's gaze and finally settled on a young "woman"  
with died green hair sitting at the bar. She frowned  
as she recognized an aura about her and started to  
make a beeline for her. She was surprised to be  
stopped by the woman with blood red hair, not even  
having seen her move.  
"That isn't a woman, Hecate" the dark haired woman  
said softly in ancient greek. "That's someone that  
fell in a pool from my grove."  
"I know," Hecate replied, ignoring the other woman's  
expression of disbelief. "Special case, Artemis."  
"What kind of special case," Artemis asked.  
"He's hurt," Hecate said. "In a way I haven't been  
able to check yet. We're goddesses, we're supposed to  
be easing human suffering, I'd say he was brought for  
a reason. Other than that however..."  
"What else?" Artemis asked. "Is his curse locked so  
he's permanently a girl?"  
"No," Hecate said. "He's Kishijoten's descendant, if  
you can't see the resemblance, and remember who holds  
the lease on this place."  
"He stays," Artemis ascertained reluctantly. Hecate  
smiled.  
"I thought I'd have to engage in drastic measures for  
a moment," Hecate said. "I'd love to stay here with  
you, but I have duties to attend to. I'll see you  
when you get home." She kissed Artemis on the cheek  
and started to fade into the crowd.  
"What do you mean by drastic measures?" Artemis  
asked, grumbling as Hecate had already vanished.   
Having a medium like crowds made for some confusing  
exits at times. All of Hecate's family was like that,  
coming and going silently. Here one minute gone the  
next, no fanfare or lights, just, poof. Though  
Artemis could have sworn she'd caught the edge of a  
smile before Hecate vanished completely.  
  
*****  
  
"It's better this way, Ranma," Akane said, with a  
radiant smile as she stroked Ranma's hair. Ranma  
sighed as that hand stroked down to her face.  
"Kind of crowded tonight, isn't it?"  
  
*****  
  
"Huh?" Ranma said, snapping out of her memories with  
a shiver and turning to look at her side. One of the  
other women was talking to her. "What did you say?"  
"I asked if you thought it was pretty crowded  
tonight," the woman said.  
"I've never been here before," Ranma answered. "I  
wouldn't know."  
"Oh," the woman said. She was just a few years older  
than Ranma, with hair so black that Ranma thought it  
must have been dyed just like her own green hair. "I  
thought I'd seen you here before. Good to know."  
"Huh, why?" Ranma asked.  
"I really wouldn't have liked to overlook such a  
beauty as you," she said, reaching out to brush at a  
lock of Ranma's hair. A fingernail trailed along her  
forehead. Ranma gasped and swallowed looking into the  
woman's eyes. She looked away and missed the slight  
shift of Ranma's pupils, and they'd shifted back by  
the time the woman had turned back. "This is a good  
song, want to come dancing."  
"Umm, no that's fine," Ranma said.  
"You're new at this, aren't you, honey?" the woman  
asked with a knowing grin. Ranma's blank, confused  
stare was answer enough for her. "I'll give you some  
time to get used to the place. I'm Keiko."  
"Ranma," Ranma answered.  
"Well," Keiko stood up and leaned forward torward  
Ranma. "I'll see you later, Ranma." She brushed over  
Ranma's hand, smiling at the flinch, and then vanished  
into the dance crowd. Ranma turned back to face front  
and shivered.  
"What was that about," she asked herself.  
"Are you going to order anything?' the bartender  
asked. She was a dark-haired woman with facial  
tattoos that was scowling down at him.  
"Just a soda, please," Ranma said, looking rather  
nervous at the sight of an angry woman.  
"What brings you to this place?" the bartender asked,  
and Ranma still hadn't noticed that she was wearing a  
manager's business suit rather than a front room  
uniform. A silvery sparkle seemed to surround the  
woman, and for some reason, Ranma felt she should be  
honest with her.  
"Nabiki says to relax and forget about Akane," Ranma  
said. "She thinks Akane's gonna hurt me or something,  
or that I'll end up like Kodachi."  
"Like Kodachi?" the woman repeated. Ranma nodded.  
  
*****  
  
"OHHHH, HO HO HO HO HO!!!" a strange winged figure  
declared as it landed in the Tendo courtyard.   
She turned her face, adorned with a pair of small  
black horns curling out of her forehead. Her jet  
black hair and eyes, as well as the horns and wings,  
contrasted wonderfully with the alabaster skin and  
bright white teeth with pointed canines. She was  
wearing a modified version of her St. Hebereke's  
outfit. Designed to fit the wings, which had come back  
unlooked for.  
"Oh, Nabiki Tendo, where is the mistress." Nabiki  
and Kasumi were staring at Kodachi in stark terror.  
"What happened to you?" Nabiki demanded, blinking her  
eyes. "When did you change back!?"  
"Isn't it magnificient?!" Kodachi asked. "I found a  
mage who was willing and capable of again giving me  
that form with which the Mistress graced me!" Kodachi  
flapped her bat wings and sighed pleasantly as she  
gazed heavenward. A look of relief passed both  
Tendos' faces. "I could provide you with the address  
if you would like..."  
"No!" both elder Tendos declared.  
"I mean..." Kasumi said. "That is to say that I  
prefer my current, human, flesh and blood body."  
"I'd rather not be nature-girl again," Nabiki added.   
Kasumi looked over the almost not there outfit Nabiki  
was wearing, and considered the almost not there  
outfit she'd given Ranma. But she didn't say  
anything.  
"As you wish," Kodachi said, shrugging with a  
confused look on her face. "Is the mistress here?"  
"She is..." Kasumi started as Kodachi passed a small  
stack of bills to Nabiki who started counting them.  
"...upstairs in her room, doing homework," Nabiki  
said.  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi gasped.  
"Thank you, Nabiki Tendo, now I must attend to the  
mistress," Kodachi said as she headed for the stairs.   
"Mistress Tendo! Your loyal and competent slave has  
come to attend to your will!"  
"AHHH!!!" Akane shouted from upstairs while Nabiki  
and Kasumi stared up. "NABIKI!!! You told her where I  
was again!!!"  
"Have I displeased you, mistress?" Kodachi shouted.   
"You must discipline me immediately."  
"How'd you get the bloody wings back!!?!!"  
There was a crash that had to be Akane jumping out  
her window since she landed in the courtyard and took  
off running, a flying succubus close behind her  
professing her undying devotion to her mistress, and  
carrying an overnight bag in one hand and a pair of  
cuffs in the other.  
"I suppose this means she'll miss dinner," Kasumi  
said.  
"I'd credit Akane's protests a lot more if she didn't  
still have that bag in her room," Nabiki thought, not  
saying it outloud to avoid getting into another  
argument with her elder sister.  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "Followin' Akane around like  
little puppy an' stuff. Nabiki don't understand me  
and Koda-chan, she just got kissed." Her voice  
started to get dreamy. "She doesn't know what it was  
like...how SHE made us feel..." Ranma's head started  
to loll to the side and her eyes almost faded into  
space before she flinched and shook her head. "Even  
knowin' better, even when Akane's just Akane  
again...Nabiki can be angry at her...I can't be...I  
don't think I ever can be again. Don't know why I'm  
telling ya this."  
The bartender's hard face softened fractionally and  
she handed Ranma a large glass of soda. Ranma almost  
thought he saw a flash of light or something as the  
woman's hand passed over the cup, but he had to have  
been seeing things.  
"Perhaps it is just being a bartender," the woman  
said. "We're supposed to provoke a desire to talk."  
"Thought that was the alcohol that did that," Ranma  
muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"I found toy number one for this evening," Keiko  
whispered in English to her dance partner. The other  
was a gaijin woman, a bleached-blonde aerobics  
bombshell.  
"Really?" the blonde asked, slipping her hand over  
Keiko's rear end. "Where?"  
"At the bar, Sara," Keiko said. "Green hair, about  
twenty years old."  
"Mmmm," Sara said looking in that direction and  
catching a brief glimpse through the crowd of people.   
"Nice figure."  
"Very sensitive," Keiko said, smiling. "Shy,  
innocent, first timer. Probably not even completely  
out of the closet yet."  
"She'll break easy," Sara said reluctantly. "But  
cherries are rare to find. Now we need someone a  
little more domineering for number two."  
"Shouldn't take too long," Keiko smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Please don't make a scene, Ayeka," Kiyone said.   
"Minagi and I would like to be able to come back here  
again."  
"Make a scene?" Ayeka repeated. She was dressed in a  
long, blue silk party dress with sphaghetti straps.   
It was hugging her body rather tightly, but it covered  
what she felt needed covering. "How can I possibly  
make any more of scene out of this situation?"  
"By yelling and screaming and loudly berating  
everyone you see," Kiyone said.  
"I rarely behave this way, is that not right Minagi?"  
Ayeka asked, turning to the other girl.  
"Ano, please don't ask me to take sides here," Minagi  
said quietly.  
"Let's just go in and get on to having fun," Kiyone  
said. "Or at least, tolerating fun."  
"Hmph," Ayeka said.  
"Kiyo, Mina," the doorwoman said as Kiyone and Minagi  
came to the door. "Good to see you again, who's your  
friend?"  
"Aunty Ayeka," Minagi said dryly. "Kiyo-chan thought  
it would be a good idea to bring her with us this  
time." The doorwoman nodded understandingly, as in  
she saw it was obvious that Minagi did not truly agree  
with her girlfriend, and let them in.  
"I think there's a few tables empty," she said as  
they passed her. Ayeka passed, hmphing. After they  
were inside she mumbled something that sounded  
sarcastically. "They look so cute when they're being  
jerks."  
  
*****  
  
"Well, I don't see a table," Kiyone said. "Minagi?"  
"I'm looking," she said. "Let me make a circuit and  
get right back."   
She vanished from sight as she teleported further on.  
Ayeka started to protest, but Kiyone cut her off.   
Truly, with the loud music, flashing lights and crowds  
of people it was hardly possible to notice Minagi's  
mode of transportation if you weren't looking for it.   
She finally appeared, standing on a table Ayeka  
noticed with a disapproving frown, and waving them  
over.  
"She found one," Kiyone said. "Let's go meet her."  
"Fine," Ayeka said in a long suffering tone. She  
glanced around the room a little more closely, eyes  
wide as she looked around at the women dancing  
together, or engaging in light cuddling. Here and  
there an inebriated couple, or perhaps they were just  
full of each other, were kissing passionately,  
possibly in preparation of retiring to an apartment or  
room.  
It was not, as Ayeka had expected to find, wall to  
wall sex between women with perversity being the  
standing theme. In fact, it was very like what she  
expected from a normal bar. Only there were no men  
inside.  
"How very...interesting," Ayeka said, looking  
decidedly more confused than interested.  
  
*****  
  
"Mmmm," Sara said. "I want her." She pointed to  
where Ayeka had walked in.  
"She's coming in with that cop and her girlfriend,"  
Keiko said. "But maybe we can get her on her own.   
Are you sure?"  
"Oh yes," Sara said. "She'll be fun toy for this  
weekend. The perfect companion piece to your quiet  
little piece of fluff at the bar."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back in Nerima, Akane was trying to catch  
her breath, hiding in a corner of the closed Furinkan  
gym.  
"I think I lost her," she sighed in relief. Which  
was about when something black and white tackled her.  
"MISTRESS!" Kodachi declared with glee. "I found  
you!!"  
"Oh for goodness sake!" Akane declared. "Kodachi!   
Let go of me!" She fought her way out of Kodachi's  
grips and started to leave.  
"Please, mistress," Kodachi said. Akane froze, the  
despair was clear in Kodachi's voice.   
She remembered hearing it from Ranma the last time  
she spoke to him. Coming from Kodachi it had a little  
more effect for some reason. She refused to believe  
that it was because Ranma had broken the lilin sphere.  
She certainly couldn't be angry at him for giving her  
soul back and for taking away her sl...that demon.   
She sighed and looked back at Kodachi gazing at her  
hopefully from on her knees, wings drooping.  
"I'm your mistress, right?" Akane demanded. Kodachi  
nodded eagerly. "Then I command you to..." Kodachi  
slumped again and Akane could just see the thoughts  
going through her head.   
~She's going to send me away like she did Ranma,~  
Kodachi was thinking. Akane assumed so, and her will  
faltered. Life was getting more and more frustrating,  
and just breaking bricks wasn't helping anymore.   
Besides, it was rather intoxicating to have Kodachi,  
of all people, waiting on her every whim. Did she  
really want to give that up? And all she had to do to  
keep was treat Kodachi like a sex toy every so often  
when the "slave" urge came over her.  
It wasn't that she enjoyed bossing anyone around, it  
was just...well, it was a game, right? Kodachi played  
it. Nevermind that Kodachi had had the game pretty  
much hard-wired into her, and wasn't as mentally  
resilient as Ranma. It was just a game.  
"Give me the bag," Akane said finally. Kodachi  
squealed in delight and hopped up to give Akane the  
bag. Akane instantly flashed a fist out to strike  
Kodachi's face and send her sprawling to the ground.   
"I didn't say you could stand up, now just sit there  
like a good slave and wait for me."  
"Hai, mistress," Kodachi said cheerfully. Akane  
paused for a moment and pulled down from the persona  
of the mistress for a moment.  
"Uhh...Kodachi," she said. "Do you remember how to  
bind the wings?"  
"Uhhh..." Kodachi paused in thought.  
"Oh, forget it," Akane said. She set down the bag  
and strode over to Kodachi purposefully.   
Kodachi had to time to blink before she was roughly  
picked up from the ground and kissed hard as Akane  
started stripping off her clothes. Her wings  
fluttered as Akane pulled her in to a firm embrace.   
She was about to return the hug when she felt the cuff  
go around her wrists and lock them behind her back.  
"Now, let's see what the little demoness is hiding  
under all these clothes," Akane said, smiling down at  
Kodachi. Kodachi took in a breath and then felt a  
hand over her mouth. "No noise, Kodachi, but  
then...you have difficulty with that don't you?   
Better get something else."  
She stood up dragging Kodachi up with her by the  
handcuffs and walked back to the bag, kneeling down,  
taking Kodachi with her, she searched through the bag  
until she found a ball gag and fitted the  
succubus-look-alike with it.  
"There we go," Akane said sunnily. "No noise now,  
right Kodachi?" Kodachi shook her head. "I can't  
hear you, what did you say?"   
Kodachi shook her head again, and seemed to be trying  
to talk around the gag. Akane slapped her and then  
tsked with her finger.  
"I said no noise?" Akane said. "Right?" Kodachi  
froze, looking uncertain. Akane slapped her again.   
"Well, did I say no noise? Yes or no?" Kodachi  
nodded. "Is that yes, I said no noise, or yes you  
should make noise."  
Kodachi blinked and tried to think of how to answer  
the question. In her hesitation, Akane slapped her  
again. There was a sharp pain in her chest as well,  
but that had been there since before they started, and  
she faded it out of the background.  
"Well," Akane said. "Answer me. Should you make  
noise?" Kodachi very slowly shook her head and then  
squinted her eyes. "Good, now we can get started."   
There was a slight look of disappoint in Kodachi's  
face for a moment. Then Akane was slipping a hand  
under her skirt and caressing her. Kodachi closed her  
eyes and moaned pleasantly. Her eyes jerked open when  
Akane pulled back hard on her ponytail.  
"No noise, Koda-chan," Akane said, smiling. "Until I  
tell you otherwise." So saying Akane bent down to  
kiss the hollow of Kodachi's throat, pulling down  
firmly on her ponytail until that hand was also  
supporting the winged girl's back. Akane was still  
running fingers over the cloth of Kodachi's panties,  
at least until she ripped them off and entered  
Kodachi.  
The gymnast bit down hard on the ball in her mouth to  
avoid making any sort of noise as Akane vigorously  
struck her fingers into the gymnast and applied them  
skillfully. Not as skillfully as the demon had when  
Akane had been possessed, but she was getting better.   
Kodachi liked Akane better this way anyway. If the  
demon came back, she'd be at her call instantly, but  
Kodachi hoped it never came back. And she hoped Akane  
stayed her mistress.  
Akane brought her closer and closer to release until  
she was on the very edge and then, suddenly. Akane  
stopped and pulled away from Kodachi.  
"Well, it's obvious you're not interested in this,"  
Akane said. "You're making absolutely no noise."   
Kodachi stared at Akane and pleaded with her eyes  
desparately. "I can't understand you with that thing  
your mouth, Kodachi." Akane reached over and undid  
the ball gag.  
"Please, mistress," Kodachi said instantly. "Please  
I'll..." Akane slapped her.  
"I didn't say you could make any noise yet," Akane  
said. Kodachi paused, looking at Akane's smirking  
face as the girl reached a hand back to rub at her ass  
and the other began to undo buttons on her shirt.   
"NOW you can make noise, and it had better be a lot of  
noise."  
"Hai, mistress," Kodachi said. Then Akane was  
pleasuring her again and Kodachi turned all her focus  
to her mistress's edict. And the gym rang with her  
cries.  
Finally, the cuffs undone and thrown next to the bag  
with the ball gag, Kodachi was curled up next to  
Akane, their clothes tossed around the gym. The girl  
was smiling quietly as she lay against her mistress,  
entangled with her.  
~I'm not a pervert,~ Akane thought to herself.   
~This'll go away soon it's just sort of left over from  
the possession, has to be. I'm not a pervert. There  
is no way I could enjoy this. Kodachi and I will be  
back to hating each other's guts soon.~  
"Thank you, mistress," Kodachi whispered quietly,  
half-asleep. Akane stroked her hair and nodded.   
Akane frowned as she noted a bruise that she had not  
given Kodachi.  
"Where'd you get this?" Akane asked, fingering it  
carefully. It was just under Kodachi's breasts, she  
had not noticed it before, she'd been sort of  
distracted.  
"My brother, seems to believe that this body is more  
than just a physical form," Kodachi said. "He  
believes that I am responsible for corrupting you and  
Ranma-chan. It is nothing, mistress."  
"Kodachi, how could you want to anything with this?"  
Akane asked, concerned. "Your ribs are cracked."  
"I am fine mistress," Kodachi assured her. "I wanted  
to show you my new body."  
"Kodachi," Akane said, sitting up. "Take care of  
yourself first. Come on, we're going to see Dr. Tofu  
and then we're having a talk with your brother."  
"My brother is not very talkative right now," Kodachi  
said, smiling darkly. "You might say he's sort of  
tied up at the moment. I'm sure Mr. Turtle is keeping  
him company however. Really, mistress, he has done  
worse to me when we're sparring."  
"Okay," Akane said, still only vaguely used to  
Kodachi's concept of pain as something to be enjoyed.   
"But we're still going to Dr. Tofu's." Kodachi opened  
her mouth. "That's an order."  
"As you wish, mistress," Kodachi said. 


	3. Forgetting

Ranma looked at her soda suspiciously. There was something curious about this. Her danger sense hadn't pricked, but still she was suspicious for some reason.  
She started running a checklist. Her coordination was apparently unaffected, as indicated by the complex manipulations she was performing on the coin ine her hand.  
Manipulations that were still going on while she was practically not paying attention. Deft finger moments that were attracting a lot of attention from the women in her immediate area at the bar.  
She took another coin in her other hand and was slowly but surely crushing it into an almost perfectly smooth metal marble between her finger and thumb. This particular event went mostly unnoticed, but proved that both Ranma's senses, at least the visual and tactile ones, and strength were unaffected. Though granted, it was a rather pitiful demonstration of strength.  
She sniffed about and managed, after a great deal of difficulty, to pick out the individual scents of the women around her. So her sense of smell was normal. And she could hear their hearts beating, some of them rather rapidly for some reason, so his hearing was fine.  
What was bothering her was that some of her thoughts were fuzzy. She had been very sad, too the point of killing herself even, but she couldn't remember why. Something to do with Akane, but it wasn't really Akane, it was...she couldn't remember the name. But Akane and the other woman were connected closely somehow.  
She vaguely remembered Nabiki telling her to forget about Akane, and Nabiki had been worried. Ranma couldn't remember why though.  
In her confusion, she took another sip from her glass, and momentarily forgetting what she was suspicious about. Then suddenly, she was confused again.  
~There was something bothering me,~ she thought. ~What was it?~ She shrugged and took another drink from her soda, and promptly forgot she was suspicious about anything. There was some nameless longing in her mind that she could feel slowly getting stronger.  
Upon sensing that, however, she took another sip of her soda and the nameless longing seemingly vanished. Of course Ranma could still just barely feel it, but it would be awhile before it would be strong again.  
"I'd be your willing slave for all my life if you just came home with me right now," one of the women next to her said. She was virtually drooling over the sight of Ranma's fingers still engaging in physics-defying feats of agility.  
The comment brought forth a resurgance of that longing, and a faded look entered Ranma's eyes for a moment. She took a long drink of her soda, before her mind remembered enough to be suspicious of it. Then she was back to that state of blissful, if moderately confused, ignorance.  
"Uh...no thanks," Ranma said nervously.   
She stood up and took her drink to walk nervously to another part of the bar. She sweatdropped as one of the women fell off her stool in trying to visually follow the path Ranma was taking.  
"What kind of place did Nabiki send me," Ranma asked herself quietly. She must have been half-asleep when she agreed to this, she could barely remember the conversation at all. "Man, Akane is going to kill me if she hears about this."  
"And why is my hair green?" Ranma asked no one in particular. She finished her soda in one final gulp and blinked, looking around the room in confusion.  
The situation really should have bothered her. She knew that, it really should have. There was something about being a room full of women that seemed inherently dangerous. She couldn't guess why considering she was a woman herself, but that feeling was there.  
All she could see, however, were a lot of women talking, dancing, and drinking. In some shaded corners she could see women making out a little, and some vague part of her mind told her that should be a danger sign as well, but she couldn't see why. It was weird, it was as if she was troubled by the idea that nothing was troubling her. Like that was a foreign situation somehow.  
"Do you need another drink?" the woman before her asked. The woman pointed at her glass, empty save for the ice.  
"Not of that," Ranma said. "That stuff is making me feel funny."  
"How do you mean?" the woman asked, leaning forward cautiously.  
"I don't know," Ranma said. "I feel like I'm missing something." The woman nodded and took the glass, with the slowly melting ice, and surreptitiously dumped the ice into the trash can.  
"What's your name?" the woman asked.  
"Ranma," Ranma said. "Ranma Saotome. Nabiki sent me here..." That was the clearest thing about her situation she could remember. "I can't remember why..."  
"Maybe something a little weaker than Lethe water then," the woman suggested.  
"Is that some kinda alcohol?" Ranma asked. "I ordered soda."  
"It's not alcohol," the woman said. "The management provides it to some of our patrons as a way to forget their troubles."  
"So...what was I troubled about?" Ranma asked, hesitantly.  
"I don't know," the woman answered. "I'm the manager on duty and I don't remember you ordering any. Perhaps you received it on accident."  
"So this stuff I drank made me forget stuff about my life and you're telling me its an accident?" Ranma said bitterly.  
"I wouldn't worry," the woman said. "We keep nothing pure here. Tomorrow, maybe sometime in the afternoon, everything will begin to come back. Until then, enjoy the release from whatever burdens you did have. I'm sure there are many women here that would love to share your company." Ranma blushed faintly.   
There was a reluctance in the woman's voice as she told Ranma to enjoy herself, as if she would rather Ranma enjoy herself somewhere else.  
"Uh, thanks," Ranma said.  
"No problem," the manager said. "Now, as an apology, I think I'll give you a drink on the house." She produced a brightly colored drink and set it down in front of Ranma.  
"Is that alcoholic?" Ranma asked.  
"Mostly fruit juice," the woman said. "It's called a kamikaze. And yes it is alcoholic, but perhaps you shouldn't worry about that."  
"Nah," Ranma said. "I guess not." She shrugged and took the drink in hand. "Thanks." She smiled at the manager, who bowed and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay," Kiyone said, noting Minagi's rather grim face. The one that said, "we're supposed to be dancing" "Minagi and I are going to go dancing. Are you okay on your own?" Minagi's face brightened immeasurably.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," Minagi said, standing up quickly.  
"Of course I shall be fine," Ayeka said. "I shall sit here and enjoy my saki and ignore this place you've brought me to."  
"Uh right," Kiyone said.  
"See, she's fine," Minagi said. "Let's go." Then she dragged Kiyone off to the dance floor.  
"Someone shall have to speak to Kiyone about giving Minagi proper attention," Ayeka muttered as she reached for the bottle of saki, her second. She froze for a moment. "I do not believe I just said that."  
This really wasn't much of a start for her yet. She was not a serious drinker, no, not at all. She could go for whole weeks without touching a drop. Not like Ryoko, who could go through incredible amounts of saki before she began to get drunk. Ayeka knew this from the times she had joined Ryoko in the activity. Of course, the fact that she kept up with Ryoko drink for drink did not register. Nor did the fact that it had been some months since she last abstained.  
So far no one had made a pass at her. Perhaps it was the rather palpable aura of ill mood that surrounded her. Perhaps it was the body language. It couldn't be because no one was interested in her. Ayeka sipped her saki and glowered, tapping her foot impatiently.  
What was wrong with these people? Here was a pure sample of royal Jurai perfection and not one of these people could be bothered to even make an attempt at a pass on her? Was she really in a lesbian dance club, or was that police officer merely playing some manner of sick joke on her.  
Ayeka blinked and looked around suspiciously. Perhaps Ryoko was behind all of this. She had to be somehow. Only Ryoko would dare stick her in a situation where she could expect to spend the entire night receiving unwanted solicitations from misguided women who no-doubt would instantly recognize her true worth, and then ensure that no such solicitations would come. It had to be some twisted, sick plot to destroy Ayeka's confidence in her beauty and feminity.  
"Well," a voice said. "Looks like you're finally alone." Ayeka turned around to see a striking blonde woman staring at her with an appreciative glance.  
"Hmph," Ayeka said. "I was beginning to think no one would try anything." The blonde blinked at the phrasing and hostile attitude, then smiled again.  
"I don't know what you mean by 'try anything,' honey," the blonde said. She glided into a seat beside the drunk Ayeka and leaned over. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you without the cops watching over us."  
"Cops?" Ayeka said, drunk enough not to notice the magnitude of Sara's proximity. "Ah, you mean Officer Kiyone. Really, Kiyone is quite a civilized conversationalist," she frowned grimmly. "Under most circumstances."  
"I wouldn't know," Sara said. "I try to avoid police outside the United States. No offense to your country, but it's better safe than sorry when you're a foreigner."  
"I see," Ayeka said. She finished her cup of saki and started to reach for her bottle.  
"Ah, let me help you with that," Sara said. She reached past Ayeka, softly brushing against Ayeka's arm as she took the bottle and a cup and poured out a serving of saki for Ayeka. She presented the small cup formally. "Here you are my lady."  
"My thanks," Ayeka said, in her semi-drunken state not recognizing either the hollow praise or the slight brush against her skin. Sara sidled closer to Ayeka as she determined a little of Ayeka's level of distraction.  
"Don't mention it," Sara said, smiling surperiorly.  
The poor woman had no idea what she was dealing with.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma stared at her drink, wondering if she should drink it or not. She was discovering that the lethe water, apparently, did not take the ability to worry or dislike something away. It apparently just took away memories that were causing one to be angry, upset or worried at the moment.  
The entire "mistake" thing seemed fishy to her. It sounded like the sort of thing you'd tell someone who noticed they were missing pieces of information in order to keep them from worrying about said missing information. If she hadn't ordered it, and they hadn't given it to her, then obviously whatever problems she had were of little to no consequence. Ranma had this sinking suspicion that come tomorrow she was going to be hating life. Especially since the gaps in her memory were rather huge right now.  
The alcoholic beverage in front of her wasn't a memory erasing concoction, she didn't think so anyway, but it would certainly serve to let her not think about it for a little while. Now the only question was, did Ranma really feel like laying down her defenses.  
"Hey, you moved," a voice said. Ranma blinked and looked towards the voice, trying to place the woman.  
"Excuse me," she said. "Do I know you?"  
"Whoa," the dark-haired girl said. "How many of those have you had? I talked just an hour ago or so."  
"Uhh, right," Ranma said. "Sorry, you're..."  
"Keiko," the woman said, seating herself next to Ranma. "So, getting used to the club, Ranma?"  
"Sort of," Ranma said hesitantly. The woman looked Ranma over carefully, a slightly confused look in her eyes. She was obviously looking for signs that Ranma had been drinking and not finding many.  
"So," she said hesitantly. "How's the drink?"  
"Oh," Ranma said. "I haven't tried it yet."  
"Well, why don't you finish it, and then you can take me up on that offer of a dance I gave you earlier," Keiko asked. Ranma looked at her glass and hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath.  
"Ah, to hell with it," she said. She drank the glass down and scrunched her face together a little. "Kinda fruity, but it tastes like cough syrup, bleh!"   
"That's the alcohol," Keiko said. "The taste goes away after a drink or two. Not a drinker are you?'  
"Don't think so," Ranma said hesitantly. She considered that for a moment. Keiko missed the pensive moment as she smirked at the idea of Ranma being an inexperienced drinker. She'd be easy to rope in quietly.  
"Heh, well, we'll see about that," she said. "Now about that dance." She leaned and passed a hand along Ranma's side. Ranma shivered and smiled at the touch.  
"Oh, that feels good," she said, purring almost.  
"And there's more were that came from," Keiko said. "On the dance floor."  
"Cool," Ranma said, sighing. Then continued in a rather insistent voice. "Just dancing though, right?"  
"A little rude to do anything else out here, isn't it?" Keiko asked.  
"I guess so," Ranma said, smirking a little. Well, if she was going to be in hell tomorrow might as well have some fun today.  
  
  
  
Note: the comment about Ranma's heritage and the whole perverted demon thing are both making fun of such repeated things happening in fanfic quite often 


End file.
